Connections
by schmo
Summary: Kiba And Shino are given the task of guiding Two New Kunoichi from America through their first year at Konoha. When the Two develop feelings for the Girls, How will things turn out when one seems to be after a certain blonde fox? Major KibaOC Minor ShinoO
1. Hey Squirt

_You guys are gonna kill me. I changed the name again, cuz i realized when you search up "I'm with You" 'n the search box, nothing shows up. the new Title is Connections. _

**Weehee!** Okay, so I got an older version of Word, but nonetheless, I have _SOMETHING _Now! I'm working on chapter three, in which the preview for will be located at the end of chapter two. I've updated some mistakes I caught, and changed a couple sentences that didn't make sense, but its all pretty much the same. Happy Reading!**Chapter 1.** The Boys of Team 8 Meet The Firefly and the Squirt. Who are they? What are they like? Read to find out!

**Chapter 1.** The Boys of Team 8 Meet The Firefly and the Squirt. Who are they? What are they like? Read to find out!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime/Manga Naruto, or Hotaru. She belongs to Gingystar555. I own RayRei and Nakita.

-----------------------------------------------------

**The** boat docked in. It was late, around 7: 40, twenty minutes till dark. Kiba Inuzuka and His Team mate Shino waited for the new students to disembark. Two new Kunoichi. American. Kiba Scoffed at the idea while Shino stayed silent as usual. Both had different attitudes at this point. Kiba, just wanted to get home and chill. Shino, Don't care when, don't care how, don't care why, Just Do it. Becoming rather impatient, Kiba gritted his teeth when he turned and saw the sun setting.

"What the H-e- double toothpicks is taking them so long!?" he shouted in frustration. Spinning back towards the boat, Shino calmly replied,

"There Girls. You've got know that five minutes only means five minutes if it's you she's giving the five minutes." Kiba just stared.

"What the heck does that mean?"

"Never mind."

Meanwhile, on the boat, the time was 7:50, and one sadly lost Kunoichi was on the verge of tears.

'I HATE boats. They wiggle and wobble and most of the time are too FREAKING BIG! At least the ones from America are. I hope Japanese boats are much smaller. I can't stand big places. It's like Anti-claustrophobia' she thought to herself.

"Ooohhhhh, its hopeless!" She shouted. Despite her Style of clothing (rather tomboyish), she was a crybaby.

'Get a grip of yourself, Rayrei! You are a Ninja! Strong and Proud. Fast and … maybe not so smart.' She failed to encourage herself mentally. Her backpack hung like it was full of rocks. She walked with her head bent downward towards the floor. Not watching where she was going, she accidentally found the exit. The… wrong…. Exit.

SPLASH!

She walked right off the edge of the docking bridge and into the water. She heard two annoyed sighs and one wild laugh. Sitting in the shallow water, he legs spread out apart from each other and her wet ponytail flopped over the front of her face, She grew angry. She wasn't angry at the laughter and vexed sighs. She was angry at herself, cursing inside about how stupid she was.

Two hands came down at the same time to help her up. A girl and a boy. The girl looked tough, but kind enough to lend a hand to a fallen comrade. The boy, he looked, well, Mysterious. That boy happened to be Shino. Kiba was laughing hysterically in the background. It just infuriated Rayrei more. She gave a high-pitched 'grrrrrr!' noise that sounded like a teakettle whistling at the end. She took both the offered hands and they helped pull her up. She shook her self off like a dog, and Kiba stopped laughing immediately.

"Names Hotaru. What's yours, squirt?" The tough girl introduced herself and asked.

"RayRei. And I'm NOT a squirt." Rayrei answered sternly. Taking a second look around, she noticed she WAS rather small compared to the others around her.

"I'm Shino. You must be one of the new Kunoichi?" he said plainly, then sighed as if to say, "oh great, the new Kunoichi is a ding-dong who walks into water."

She nodded her head in embarrassment. Suddenly in the distance, Kiba's footsteps could be heard coming closer.

"I'm Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka." He said simple as that. RayRei turned her head away and refused to look at him. "Hey, what I do?" he looked at Shino and shrugged. Shino and Hotaru both sighed. A hobby they had in common. RayRei Stormed out of the water and onto dry land, shaking cold from being wet.

It was now completely dark. The sun had set about two minutes ago, and the land breezes were settling in. The other three marched themselves outta the water and onto the land. The four just paced, following Rayrei as if she knew where she was headed.

Halfway through Konoha, RayRei stopped dead. This caused a domino Effect. Kiba slammed into RayRei, Hotaru slammed into Kiba and Shino was far enough behind to give a simple sweat drop as the rest of them toppled over the Naïve and cold Rayrei.

For a moment, though, RayRei felt the warmth of Kiba's Fuzzy jacket against her damp chilly skin and gave a pleased smile. That is, until she couldn't breathe from the combined weight of two taller bodies on top of her small one. Using her Amazingly strong upper body strength, she pushed up off the ground and sent the two bodies tumbling backwards. She let out a huge gasp for air and wheezed a bit.

"What the Heck was that about? Why'd you just, Stop?" Kiba asked rubbing his head where it hit the back of RayRei's. He offered her a hand up, but she just slapped it away in frustration. She pulled herself up and explained,

"Well I was tired of being the leader. Plus One of you two boys is supposed to lead us, right? And I don't know where I'm staying yet. You do." She tried her hardest, and got some very weirded out faces.

"You Had NO Idea where you were going this WHOLE time and didn't say anything?!" Kiba replied. She did her feminine teapot "grrrrrr" then turned it into a "RAHH" as she slammed her fist into a brick wall to her side. She made a fist shaped hole in the building. Shino, Hotaru, and Kiba stared (Kiba and Hotaru with wide open mouths.) Two of her Knuckles dripped minor amounts of blood, (only about five or six drops per finger) and she stormed off again. Hotaru went after her, ripping open her bag for some bandages she brought along.

Catching up with the young Ninja, She said,

"Hey, wait up. You can't just let your wounds bleed like that." Rayrei stopped again, and quietly said through her clenching teeth,

"I. Don't. Care. I just wanna get where I'm going and settle in. I'll search all night alone if I have to. I just don't want that Freaking Kiba around me. He's driving me insane."

"I can tell." Hotaru said after maybe half a minute or so, looking at RayRei's bleeding hand once more. Realizing RayRei's frustration, she drifted back silently to Kiba and Shino. Shino who looked how he always did, but with his eyebrows slightly inward to form a questioning look. Kiba looked still shocked and slightly guilty, apparently realizing the damage he had done. Hotaru Looked him straight in the eyes and said, "She's really upset." Kiba's face grew even more guilty. "Do something about it." She paused for effect. Looking at his jacket, she remembered RayRei's damp shivering body. "She thinks we left her alone to wander. Quick, before she gets lost." Hotaru finished with almost no emotion. She walked over to Shino and stood behind him, looking at Kiba sternly. He nodded and ran the corner.

"This has been one odd half an hour." Shino plainly commented.

RayRei was back the way she started. Hopelessly, hopelessly lost. Some tears actually flowed from her emerald eyes. She wept silently, but moved quickly, not even watching where she was going. Wandering the unfamiliar streets of Konoha, she found herself alone and longing that she hadn't left the other three. Well, two. And just when she thought things couldn't get any worse.

"Ray…Rei…?" She heard the voice from behind her.

'Oh great! Him again! Why couldn't he just leave me alone? I'm new here, an American ninja in Japan. All I wanna do is get to my freaking apartment room and sleep. Now I've got the hooded-bad-boy following me around. He has no idea who I am, and maybe that's the problem.' She thought to herself. True, RayRei seemed like the type of girl who thought everybody lived life like she did, but if you did lived the life she has, you would be too be like that too. 'People's actions are influenced by those they grow up with.' She told herself. 'If he walked backwards in time in my shoes, he might understand. But he hasn't, so, I've got to stop acting like a drama queen.'

"All I'm gonna do is get you lost." She said through her tears. Kiba took immediate notice. He strolled over to her and walked beside her. Not knowing what to do next, there was an awkward silence between them. It took until RayRei's tears seemed progressing that Kiba was about to say something. But before he had the chance, Rayrei Bawled out in tears, falling to her knees on the concrete below. He hand was still streamed with blood, though the actual flow of blood had stopped.

Kiba bent down till he was eye level with her saw something he hadn't seen before. A couple things he hadn't seen before. He saw sparkling emerald eyes under banana yellow hair on a face so innocent, he nearly started crying himself. He also saw a long, vicious looking scar that went from behind her right ear, to her jawbone. Feeling a sympathy he had never felt before, he pulled her into his arms and let her head cry into his shoulder. He Held up her injured hand, seeing how cold she really was, and to finding out just how bad her wounds were. Indeed, she was damp, and chilly, probably freezing in the night air. He rose her and himself up, releasing her from his grasp and removing his jacket off of him. He placed it over her shoulders and tried to determine the seriousness of her injuries in the dark. That didn't work out to well. In fact, he hit a sore spot, Making her draw back her hand at light speed.

She was blushing at the fact of his warm jacket on her cold skin. Thankful for the shadowy night that hid it from his sight, She wiped her tears with her non-bloody hand. He gave a small smile and they walked in silence the rest of the way.

'She's strange, but, not unlikable. She's actually got that innocent face that'll make even Neji cry.' Kiba thought to himself.

'Maybe…Maybe this boy can be of some use to me...'

-----------------------------------------------------

Well, there's chapter one. If you notice, I never said which hand rayrei slammed into the wall. That's because I forgot to mention it and I'm too lazy to go back and say which one. Just to let you know, it was her Right hand. If Kiba and Shino seem out of character, don't yell. There's a reason its called a fan FICTION. It's NOT REAL. None of this every really happened. Anyways, Any complaints, go find a wall, they're good listeners. Reviews and Ideas are welcome. The Plot Bunny came and Sneezed in my face three times, giving me Writers Flu. For more information on the strange history behind this fanficiton, I'll tell you in chapter two. Schmo


	2. Fox and the Hound

_You guys are gonna kill me. I changed the name again, cuz i realized when you search up "I'm with You" 'n the search box, nothing shows up. the new Title is Connections. _

**In** the last chapter, Kiba and Shino met up with RayRei the "Squirt" and Hotaru. Kiba ticked RayRei off and she ended up with a bleeding fist. A really mushy scene came and went and now we follow the two catching up with Shino and Hotaru at the apartment.

**Chapter 2.** Kiba and RayRei reach the Apartment, and get into a small bit of a fuss. Kiba discovers part one of RayRei's secret, and Shino and Hotaru wont be mentioned again till Chapter three. o

Disclaimer in chapter one.

-----------------------------------------------------

Silence is golden. It's a funny thing. It can be comfortable, awkward, or both. The silence going on right now, was one, but also both. How?

RayRei smiled contently. She was warming up fast in Kiba's fuzzily fluffy jacket. The warmth caused an arch of pink to find its way across her face. Her pale yellow hair hung loosely over her eyes, and her ponytail was still soaking wet. But she didn't care now. Somehow, the day had gone from bad, to amazing. In just a little over half an hour. She didn't even care about the weight of thirty-seven cobbles thrown inside her backpack. They felt like thirty-seven feathers from a dove. All she needed now was a good night's sleep to make it perfect.

Kiba, on the other hand, couldn't stand the deep silence. He was freaking out, needing hear his voice if not another one. His hands were twitching wildly, but stealthily, in the dark. His smiled was raised slightly higher on one side of his face then the other, signifying discontent. He breathed heavily to himself, Knowing that loud noise would probably disturb Rayrei.

Well, Having that long wanted silence didn't last too long for RayRei, as it turned out her apartment was just three blocks and a turn left away. Her smile faded almost instantly, as the rooms were full of fighting couples, mostly old ones. Kiba, on the other hand, looked calmed and relaxed, finally hearing voices again. Granted fighting couples wasn't his first choice, it was better than nothing.

RayRei Handed back the fuzzy jacket to Kiba, who took it back, taking a quick glance at her hand then looking up to the Apartment owner. He "checked in" for RayRei. She thanked him and started to walk up the stairs, unaware of him following her. When she got to the door she slipped in the key and turned. She walked into the air conditioned room and in took some air. Bad Choice. She coughed out a foul smelling scent and wheezed a bit.

"Nice, Ain't it?" Kiba said sarcastically. RayRei, not knowing that she was followed, practically jump into the air. Instead she just yelped and fell backwards, Kiba seeing the crash coming a mile away. He thrusted forward his arms and caught her just in time. It wasn't bridal style or anything so fancy, but just his arms in between hers and her torso, supporting her from falling. It did save her a bump on the head and possible headache in the future.

RayRei couldn't move for about thirty seconds, while recovering from shock. Kiba sighed in relief that he made just in time.

"Don't," she said hard for emphasis, "ever, do that, again." She finished. "What are you doing here anyways?" she asked after a couple seconds of regaining her balance.

Kiba Didn't say a thing and looked her in the face, then at her hand, then back at her emerald eyes, sternly, as if to say, "No way in that condition am I leaving without giving medical attention first." Which is exactly what he said after that. RayRei said

"I can take care of myself."

"What proof have I seen of that today?"

"Uhhh……"

"None. Now sit." He pointed to a patched up couch. She gave up, knowing there was no proof. Rolling her eyes she sat on the couch and waited a good six or seven minutes.

Her hand was pretty banged up. Bruises started forming already. The blood was still there, but it was little, and thin. She had to admit, it hurt a little, even for her. But she just wasn't in fighting mode any more. She hadn't been for years. Things hurt her easily now. The only reason she really came was to escape what caused her to feel that easy pain in the first place.

Kiba found some bandages, a wet towel, and dry towel or two. He sat on the floor in front of her and put the dry towels and bandages on the ground next to him. Kiba wiped the blood off of her hand and out of the gaps in between her fingers. He looked awful serious about it. It freaked RayRei out a bit. He dried her hand off and wrapped it quickly. Each finger was individually wrapped so gripping, grabbing, and holding object was still an opportunity.

RayRei sighed of boredom and Thanked Kiba rather dryly. She was grateful, but just tired and bored. She wasn't impressed either. She been hurt tones of times worse than this, just left to bleed, and she had been fine. The scar behind her ear was the only visible scar, but little known everyone else, she had many other scars crossing her arms, legs, and abdomen. Though she may be more vulnerable, she could endure a whole heck of a lot, and was almost invincible in spirit.

Shooing Kiba out, she said,

"Thanks for helping. I'm tired and sleepy, so call in the afternoon or something. Now go."

RayRei pointed to the door and Kiba looked minorly insulted. He shrugged it off and said,

"Fine I'll call. Don't go hurting yourself again." He said with a wink. RayRei turned red in embarrassment and in anger. She almost let loose another teapot roar, but thankfully, Kiba noticed this just in time and rushed behind her to cover her mouth. RayRei's eyes widened in surprise, but then narrowed In deeper anger. Kiba exhaled in relief. Then he felt a sudden pain in his palm. She bit Him!

"OUCH!" he exclaimed. "What are you, a vampire?!" he said noticing that only fangs could hurt so much.

RayRei smirked slyly. "No." she started, "I just have a canine gift." She smiled fully to reveal Razor sharp Canine teeth. They were slightly larger than normal ones, and were switched around with the set of teeth that normally came after her upper front teeth. Kiba stared in amazement.

"Whooaaaaa……" he said in awe. "That's nice."

"Yeah, now get out before I bite you again." She said teasing him with her teeth, adding a hiss at the end. Kiba gave a playful laugh then waved his hand like it was nothing. He did obey though, walking to the door. He turned and saw her staring at him intently. He gave a pleased smile, turned and grabbed the doorknob.

"I'm still mad about you laughing at me when I fell In the water. Watch out, Dog boy." RayRei said out of nowhere. He turned back to see her deep green eyes glaring angrily. His smile changed into a small frown, but then in the blink of an eye, into a smirk.

"You better watch your back too," he paused, thinking of a good name to call her in revenge. "Fox-girl." He settled on. Then he walked out the door saying,

"Night."

RayRei's smile faded the moment he walked out. She was amazed the accuracy of his pet-name for her. Fox-girl. How fitting. Since the teeth really did come from the Fox inside of her. Not a fancy schmancy nine-tailed fox. Just a plain old fox. She flopped herself onto the couch and lay there, thinking.

_Tomorrow is a new day. I won't fall in water or smash my hand into anything. I'll be a good girl and do what I'm supposed to. _

Her mind lingered on what the new day might bring. She would probably meet Kiba, Shino, and Hotaru somewhere in town and get a tour of the town. She looked back down at her hand. It was throbbing, but only with a dull pain. Just annoying. Very Annoying.

She pulled herself off the couch and changed into night clothes, then went to grab a blanket from the clothes dresser the owner provided. She rested her head on a pillow that was on the couch, and curled up under the blanket. All she thought about before sleeping was how she was going to get back at Kiba.

-----------------------------------------------------

Second chappy. There you go. I worked on this one for two days, so it might be good or bad. It depends on your view. I don't appreciate flames, but corrections are welcome. If I've messed anything up tell me. Thankies. Schmo

**Chapter three Preview:**

Now boss said make sure you get teamed with the fox-kid. Blonde hair was the main attribute. However, how am I going to trap a fox in this town? I don't even know who the damn kid is.

A confused but deep expression had morphed onto her face. She hadn't even realized when she passed Shino until he had started to follow her. When she took notice, she dropped her expression and shouted

"Oh Shoot! I didn't see you!" Shino just stood unresponsive. "Erm… How long ago did I pass the shop?" Shino replied this time by turning on a dime and motioning her to follow him.

Ahaha…. Well that's all you get. P read next chappy when its up to find out what's going on here. If anyone can guess what kid this character is looking for by chapter … idk… I'll be happy and so will they… I guess….


	3. A sequence of events!

_Gomen! GomenGomenGomenGomen!!!!! You guys are gonna kill me. I changed the name again, cuz i realized when you search up "I'm with You" 'n the search box, nothing shows up. the new Title is Connections. Gahh it took so long to get this chappy up any was, proceeding onto chapter III! _

**Chapter 3: **RayRei has a Nightmare but Kiba slaps her out of it while Shino and Hotaru meet up with Naruto at a Ramen shop!

­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Hotaru lazily roamed the streets of Konoha. Shino had given her direction to meet the two boys (And possibly the Squirt if she felt up it) at a local Ramen shop. Her arms swayed at the side of her brown cargo capris, and her matching, waist high short safari coat was zipped half way up. Beneath the jacket, a white tube top was barely visible, and an arrowhead necklace dangled off a string of yarn. Her golden blond hair was short, and it frayed off to the sides as it reached just below her ears. Her brown eyes held small and sleek pupils, similar to that of a cat's.

Thinking to herself, she said,

_Now boss said get the fox-kid. Blonde hair was the main attribute. However, how am I going to trap a fox in this town? I don't even know who the damn kid is._

A confused but deep expression had morphed onto her face. She hadn't even realized when she passed Shino until he had started to follow her. When she took notice, she dropped her expression and shouted

"Oh Shoot! I didn't see you!" Shino just stood unresponsive. "Erm… How long ago did I pass the shop?" Shino replied this time by turning on a dime and motioning her to follow him. They walked for quite a long time. Hotaru took the opportunity to think more about her overall mission in Japan.

Meanwhile, a young banana haired female slept with her arms and legs spread all over a small patchwork couch. A large puddle of sleeping drool sat on the fabric, being absorbed as quickly as it came. The peace and tranquility of the room had caused her to dream.

**RayRei swung rhythmically on a black rubber swing in an American park. Parents and children played in the sand and sat blowing bubbles on benches. However, the parent behind pushed rather violently on the back of the child. At one point, the girl had been nervous and sacred that she would fall of and be hurt. She was right. The swing had gone too far, and RayRei lost her grip. She flew across the piles of wood chips below her, and over the metal fence, landing on her feet after flipping herself over in the air. **

**"Oh My Gosh, Raychie dear I'm soooo sorry." The empty face said. No eyes, No nose, no mouth. Only a head of blond****e**** hair on the head. It was a feminine voice. It seemed sweet and welcoming, but it became demonic as it proceeded to state,**

**"Tell Grandma you **_**fell**_** off the swing." RayRei shuddered in fright and ran down an asphalt pathway. The exit seemed to be growing farther and farther away. Suddenly, she tripped, and found herself eight years older, sitting in a pile of water. A seeming gigantic ship harbored over her head, and she scurried to flee. She however, heard something. Not sure what it was she tripped and fell. Something fuzzy and warm caught her, but as she looked into the face of her savior, it began to laugh hysterically. One of her hands began to bleed, and white bandages wrapped themselves over the wounds. But even after the wound was covered, the bandages continued to wrap up RayRei until she was practically mummified. She Heard voices calling her name, and se felt the heat of her panicking body sweat out poisons. Just as the bandages covered he eyes, a figure began to shake her wildly. She struggled to move and free herself: nothing. Realizing she was trapped, tears formed in her eyes. **

Kiba shook the blonde by her shoulders to wake her up. He had heard her whining and shouting. Acting on instinct, he had kicked open the door, breaking the lock. The door remained intact nonetheless. Thinking she was under and attack, he had run in ready to pounce. However, he caught sight of her sleeping figure kicking and turning about. Screaming muffled shouts and canine whines. RayRei's likeness to a dog had caught him off guard yesterday. He expected a low class ninja wannabe. But instead he got a firefly and a short fox-girl. Her teeth had shown themselves in her nightmare distress call.

When neighboring couples had began to unlock their doors and flock to the room, they watched as the odd-looking boy shook the small tiny girl on the couch. It must have appeared socially inappropriate, but when he called out her name one last time giving her a good whack with his wrist, the Kunoichi-to-be finally rose from her slumber. She latched herself on to Kiba and breathed heavily. The observers outside had begun to run away or stare in amazement.

However, none of this bothered Kiba at the moment. The Heart piercing shriek of terror that RayRei had let out when she awoke froze Kiba in his tracks. His eyes shrunk so small you could say you'd need a magnifying glass to see the pupils. As the blonde regained her senses, the neighbors began to separate to their own rooms again. Kiba had one hand on her hyperventilating back, and the other supporting himself on the couch. When RayRei had finally removed her face and head from his shoulder, the two of them took a deep breath.

"W-What happened?" the two of them stuttered at the same time. RayRei felt a small redness in her face. Kiba took the advantage and questioned,"Were you having a Nightmare?"

The realization hit RayRei with a minor headache. She nodded her head as she remembered the events that occurred in her head. She hung her head low, and Kiba kept a concerned stare in her direction for a while.

After a while Kiba began to feel a strange sticky but cold feeling on his palm. He lifted his hand up to find that he had been resting it in RayRei's puddle of drool. At the time he had first placed it there he had been panicking to wake her, so he didn't realize. But now that they were calmed down, he took full notice and gasped in disgust. RayRei smiled goofily when he gave her an angry face.

"Not _my _fault your hand was over there." She said excusing herself. Kiba gave a light growl.

"Whatever. Just get ready." He replied, pushing himself off the couch and wiping his hand on his jacket.

"Why?" RayRei asked simple as that. "Where are we going? What are you evening doing here?" She continued to spit out questions. Kiba sighed like Shino and Hotaru had the previous day.

"I guess it _is _my fault." He muttered. "Well I must have forgotten to tell you, but I'm supposed to guide you through you _entire-first-year_ at Konoha. After that you can shoo me off." He let a small smirk spread across his face. "But for now you're stuck. I suggest you get changed, and fast. We're meeting Shino and Hotaru at a Ramen shop…" he looked around for a clock. A small one sat on top of the dresser of RayRei's apartment. "…Seven minutes ago." He finished when he saw the time. RayRei then scolded him for taking so long to get here, or else they wouldn't have been late. "Hey, I'm not the one who took twenty minutes to wake up!" he retorted.

"Haha very funny. Now get out so I can change." RayRei said sarcastically, pushing the boy out of the room.

Kiba waited outside obediently and patiently. He heard the busy shuffles of the short but sly RayRei. After few minutes of soft relaxing ruffling noises, he heard a crash and a distressed shout muffled by a piling sound-effect. Something had fallen on the Squirt. Thinking at first that it was from closet or the dresser, he ripped open the door. But before he got to far into the room, RayRei came up from behind the door and launched herself at him. Kiba fell to the ground with a thud, and the blonde stood atop his back proudly, blowing on her damaged fist.

"…The heck?" Kiba questioned, rather angry. RayRei giggled and jumped off the boy's back, causing him to release an 'oof' sounding noise. "What in the world was that for?!" he shouted.

"Surprise attack!" She said, taking one step towards him and leaning forward, finishing the pose by making a V with her fingers. When she straitened up, she revealed her outfit. Her upper half was covered in plain white bandages, traveling up her torso like a corset. Her shoulders were bare as were her arms. Her injured hand was covered in bandages as well. Another scar had reviled itself on her upper right arm. Three parallel lines that looked like a cat scratch. She wore a yellow skirt with a dark blue double belt. Coming from under her skirt was a pair of shorts also made of bandages. She wore white socks and dark blue American flip flop shoes with a strap to keep them from falling off the heel.

Kiba was actually a little stunned at how well the squirt looked in her petite little outfit. She had quite a slim figure and it shocked him that he didn't see it yesterday. As he began to recall the events, however, he remembered the obstacles that prevented him. She had fallen into the water, causing her clothes to become soggy, and he had lent her his jacket when she got cold.

He snapped back to reality when he found a bandaged hand waving in front of his face. "Helll-oooo?" RayRei asked as if she was knocking on the door to an empty house. When she saw Kiba's eyes come back to the real world, she stepped back and placed her hands on her hips. "When are we going?" The boy shook his head like a dog and motioned her to follow him out the door. They walked into the hallway and RayRei locked her apartment door.

Kiba made sure to keep an eye on her so as not to lose her, being she seemed a little different today. _Girls sure are weird. _He thought silently.

"You seem a little... different today. Everything okay up there?" he said while spinning around and causing her to stop right before she smacked into him. He poked her in the forehead and waited for a response. However, RayRei was more concentrated on what was right in front of her. Her eyes were level to his chest.

_I'm so DAMN SHORT! _She yelled in her mind. Her eyes became like slanted half circles, pure white [from a cartoonists point of view. RayRei's face was burning an angry red.

Kiba took note and asked again, "Hey Squirt, Everything A-ok in the Attic?" This time he touched his forehead to hers, hoping she'd take more notice. She did.

A small chill found its way up her spine, nothing very big, but enough to make her shiver slightly.

"I-I'm fine Kiba. Now _please_ don't touch me or I'll be just as reckless as last night."

The boy smirked and took his head away.

"Good. You don't deserve to be touched by the great Kiba anyways."

"Gyuk! That sounded soooo wrong."

"Well, lets hurry, Shino and Hotaru must have been waiting for a while now."

RayRei nodded her head and Kiba faced forward again. The two of them walked in size order to the meeting point.

* * *

"So, y'know any blonde kids 'round here?" Hotaru asked slurping down a mouthful of noodles. Shino pointed a finger at the tall female sitting beside him. Her eyes traveled upwards to her hair and she quickly finished scarffing down a forkful of Ramen to say "Besides me." 

Shino turned his head towards her as if to ask "Why?" but before another word could be said, a rather high male voice yelled out his name

"Shino!" shouted Naruto Uzamaki, a boy who favored Ramen very much. "What'cha doin' here? I didn't know you liked Ramen?" he continued to pester the boy joyously. Naruto suddenly took notice of the tall girl sitting beside Shino. "Is this your girlfriend?" he asked curiously. "You never struck me as one to get into a relationship. But she's pretty nice looking if you ask me!" he held up one thumb in Shino's direction.

Although not visible through his high collar, Shino gave a slight blush when Naruto had suggested that the two were dating. Hotaru, on the other hand, took immediate notice of the boy's blonde locks, completely disregarding the comment.

_How Ironic…_ She thought to herself. "No, We're not dating." She replied. "I'm just a new Kunoichi from America. Came with another. Team Eight's 'posed to be guiding us through our first year." Hotaru continued. "Come sit next me!" she smiled at Naruto, who couldn't help but wonder where Kiba and Hinata might have been. If the two were off alone, he'd fart in Dog-boy's face so many times his sense of smell would be permanently damaged.

He took a seat next to the girl named Hotaru and ordered himself a bowl of Ramen. When the two began to eat again, they noticed how similar their habits were when it came to food. Both slurped a forkful or two down in one gulp while soaking up as much flavor as they could. Naruto and Hotaru laughed aloud at this attribute and continued to eat as if they were twins.

"Shino! Hotaru!" a certain blonde squirt called out from afar. RayRei and Kiba were finally reaching their destination of the Ramen shop. As they advanced from the shop, RayRei caught sight of another figure sitting beside the tall Hotaru. It was a boy, blonde as well, and from the moment she caught sight of him, she had an unexplainable curiosity bloom inside of her. She felt connected to the boy, as if they had known each other since birth. Her face clearly expressed her thoughts and sparked a new expression on Kiba's face as well.

"Hey guys! What the heck took you so long?" Hotaru replied to the short female's exclamation. Kiba sighed and with a light smile answered,

"The squirt over here decided to have a nightmare and then surprise attack me. You should've seen it, I was a poor helpless victim to the blonde demon over here!"

As RayRei turned to shake the boy by his neck, it suddenly occurred to Hotaru that RayRei was also a blonde.

"Well if you're a helpless victim maybe you don't qualify for your mission!!" RayRei had begun to shout in the background. Kiba pushed the girl off and dragged her to the small shop. Kiba took a seat next to Shino and explained to him the day's events so far. Next to Shino was Hotaru who was busy debating if either Naruto or RayRei could possibly be the kid she was looking for. After Hotaru was Naruto who was eating his Ramen peacefully, that it, until Curious lil' RayRei sat down next to him, a fixed gaze on his face. A little weirded out by this, he turned to look at her. However, upon catching sight of her he froze in his tracks, not even bothering to finish up the Ramen that hung half-eaten from his mouth. For about a minute there was only silence between the two as they studied each other's facial features. The other three noticed the quietness, and Kiba and Shino were surprised Naruto was involved in it. The Two boys quieted down themselves, watching as Naruto and RayRei just stared at each other.

"What can I get'cha?" the storeowner came in an interrupted the peacefulness. RayRei, more shocked then the rest of the group, fell over backwards onto the ground below, hitting her head on one of the stools.

"She ain't waking up…."

* * *

Chahahahaha! RayRei's down! Well see what happens in the next chapter! Review please! Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I wrote it all and then it got deleted somehow (I think my brother did it as revenge) so I had write it all again! If you want a preview for Chapter 4 you have to tell me acuz I can't do t as of now. I'm back in school this Monday… , Schmo 


End file.
